


3 a.m kisses

by celestialnights



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialnights/pseuds/celestialnights
Summary: Soonyoung is that type of person who practices dance routines until early mornings and Minghao just wants to go to bed.orMinghao has his own ways of putting Soonyoung to sleep.





	3 a.m kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/gifts).



> @Rinnenotsubasa I'm so sorry this isn't the type of fic you requested :(( But I'm also working on your request! Please look forward to it <3
> 
> Hello everyone! I'm back with another SoonHao fic! First of all I'd like to wish you all a happy pride month <3 I figured that it would be a good time to post this fic (I've been working on it for quite sometime!). And I have been dying to share this with all of you. I know it's quite short, but I'm currently working on more SoonHao fics and I hope you guys will check it out once it's released! Without further ado, enjoy!

 

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Minghao asked as he leaned onto the mirror in front Soonyoung, his slender fingers brushing his hair back to push his black locks away from his face.

 

“Hao... go away, I need to practice…” Soonyoung whined, attempting to shoo the younger for the nth time as he eyed them both from the mirrored that surrounded their studio.

 

Sweat trailed down his forehead, his heated skin in contrast to the air-conditioned room. His whole body ached, set after set was practiced in an attempt to cram the whole dance routine he made for tomorrow’s performance. “It’s three in the morning, hyung.” Minghao bluntly asserted, sighing as he bent down to grab and give Soonyoung his water bottle. “You need to sleep.”

 

As he walked closer to the dancer, Minghao pressed a soft kiss to his temple, pulling him closer. _He was so warm_... Soonyoung hadn’t noticed how cold he was in his shirt and shorts until now. Unwittingly, the elder cuddled closer to him, trying to savor his body heat as his free hand grabbed onto the bottle.

 

“Thanks… I’ll go to bed at three thirty, okay? I promise! You can go ahead and sleep first, you’ve been up all day.” Soonyoung bargained with a chubby smile, sitting and drinking down the remaining water inside his bottle. Minghao rolled his eyes and followed to sit beside him, his back against the mirror as his head shook in disagreement.

 

“I could say the same to you, I’m not going to bed until you do.” The chinese insisted. He buried his face into the crook of Soonyoung neck, inhaling the scent that was oh so familiar to him. Woodland cologne with a hint of mulberry. Soonyoung can’t help but giggle as the younger peppered his bare shoulders and the skin of his neck with kisses that turned into gentle bites.

 

“You know, when I said that we should head back early, I thought we were going to play video games and binge some movies—not study our dance routine all night,” Minghao murmured into his hair. “We have a performance tomorrow, Hao” Soonyoung said, and the latter groaned in annoyance. “Don’t remind me. C’mon, hyung… why don’t you take a break?” The younger’s hands slipped from his shoulder to his waist, tugging him as close to him as humanly possible. His thumbs rubbed his hips gently as he kissed the shell of his ear. His warm, minty breath fanning the side of Soonyoung’s face. The scent of Minghao’s freshly laundered clothes and his own comforting, warm aroma wafted around him, enveloping him comfortingly. His back pressed against the latter’s chest, and he was warm...so, so warm.

 

Soonyoung caved and, with a defeated sigh, lifted in hands in surrender. “I hate you,” he muttered jokingly and snuggled closer to the chinese. “Uh-huh, you’ve said that a lot.” Minghao chuckled, kissing the top of the elder’s head. “C’mon, you big baby, let’s lay down. You’ve been practicing like a puppet with strings all evening; all night even.” He said, offering his hand to help the latter up.

 

***

 

“I’m exhausted.” Soonyoung blurted out against Minghao’s back. The said person had insisted in carrying the elder back to the dorm – in which, the elder obliged immediately. The two went back to their shared dorm. The rest of the members already fast asleep, leaving the two to themselves.

 

“And yet you still persisted in practicing… don’t tire yourself too much, you can get sick you know.”

 

Slowly, he lowered the two of them onto the couch, with the latter on the outside and him squished against the back of the couch. One arm was tucked under his head, while the other was wrapped lazily around Soonyoung’s waist. Soonyoung’s nose brushed the collar of Minghao’s shirt as he buried his face into his chest. In the dim living room light, with the warmth of the blanket caressing the two of them, things were perfect; finding paradise in each other’s company. If Soonyoung could freeze the moment forever, he would. It was just him and his boyfriend, and nothing else mattered. Not the performance, not some crazy, hectic work. Just Soonyoung and Minghao.

 

“Hey Soon…” Minghao whispered tenderly.

 

“Yeah?” the elder hummed, peering up at him with a smile.

 

“I love you,” he breathed in adoration, closing the mere centimeters between the two of them. Soonyoung’s lips moved gently and languidly. The kiss was slow, loving, tender and sweet. Minghao’s palm pressed against the small of Soonyoung’s back, holding him tightly. His lips were soft, gentle. Soonyoung could taste the mint of his toothpaste on his own lips. His hands made their way into his black locks, running delicately through the tresses.

 

The two finally pulled apart, sighing contentedly, noses bumping one another’s lightly, and a small smile graced both their features.

 

“I love you, too. More than anything in the world.”

 

“More than dancing?” Minghao teased, poking the latter’s cheeks and letting a small chuckle.

 

Soonyoung frowned but sighed in defeat, “Even more than… dancing…” he said in a small tone, trailing off his words as Minghao laughed softly.

 

The two soon dozed off in each other’s arms. Protected, claimed and loved. Against the cold harsh world, the two of them always find comfort in each other – even if the worst are against them, every night, they’ll lay in bed together arms around each other, and let all their problems melt away with every touch, kiss or love they make.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! As I've written on the notes above, I'm planning to make new SoonHao fics and I'm currently working on a Bad boy AU at that. Aside from those, I hope you all enjoyed! Comments or constructed criticism are always welcomed!


End file.
